


His First Time

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's first time, F/M, Loss of Virginity, anakin fluff, anakin smut, anakins a virgin, and sexy, anyway anakin sure does have an attachment to you in this, dont worry no cringe, it's sweet though, just not allowed to form attachments, the jedi are allowed to fuck I guess?, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: As requested, here's Anakin's first time with reader
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	His First Time

Excitement had your heart beating double-time as you snuck around the halls of the Jedi temple. Of course, you were allowed to be here, but it was late at night and you didn’t think you could explain to Master Yoda why you had been running around the halls with a bottle of cheap wine and stupid grin on your face as you slipped into Anakin Skywalker’s room.

Thankfully, no one caught you punch in his room code and then kick the door shut behind you. 

“Anakin,” you hissed into the darkness. He said he’d be here, but the lights were all off and no one answered your call. “Anakin?”   
  


You toed your shoes off by the door and then peered around the corner, searching for your boyfriend. A quick trip around the apartment later, and you realized he was taking a shower as you saw a glow come from underneath the bathroom door, the sounds of running water muffled behind it. 

You flopped down onto Anakin’s bed as you waited for him to get out of the shower, starfishing across the whole expanse of his ruffled sheets. Your left arm hung off the side of bed, letting the bottle of wine drag lazily across the ground. He hadn’t requested it, but you thought after the victory on Pontoon he deserved a bit of a celebration-- and what better way to celebrate than with some drinks and a lacy lilac chemise?

Remembering your little surprise, you shrugged off the robe you had on and threw it over the back of his desk chair. Your bare legs and arms erupted with goosebumps at the sudden chill, but you knew you’d acclimate soon enough and got to work laying yourself out like a fancy meal on his bed, popping open the wine bottle and taking a quick swig to calm your fizzling nerves.

The bathroom door swung open just as you finished swallowing the rich liquid, and Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. 

His face probably mirrored your own.

“Y-Y/n?” the blush was immediate, breath catching in his throat as his eyes blew open in shock. “What are you… wearing?”

You blinked the haze out of your eyes, tearing them away from the water glistening on his chiseled abs. Remnants of moisture from the shower clung to his skin, little droplets dripping onto his shoulders from his hair, racing each other down his hard chest, between the crevices of his abdomen, sliding down into his v-line. Your mouth began to water, but by some miracle, you were able to form a coherent sentence.

“Do you like it?” 

He took a moment to scan your body, drinking you in. You were lying languidly against his pillows, on your side with one leg thrown over the other. It was casual, elegant, corny-- especially with the wine bottle already making another trip back to your lips. He cleared his throat and toyed with the towel hanging low on his hips, not quite sure what to do with his hands.

“I… I  _ do _ , I just…  _ why _ ?”

You shrugged, lips curling up in an impish smile. It wasn’t often Anakin got flustered, and you were enjoying this far too much to let it go anytime soon. 

“It’s a special occasion,” you pat the bed next to you. “Come drink with me.” 

He accepted the bottle you held out for him, lowering himself onto the bed where you motioned him to, but he didn’t take a sip. Instead, he kept that quizzical look on his face, eyes darting from you to the ground. He was always such a gentleman, and you knew he was trying to be polite by averting his eyes. You found it adorable.

Even though you two had fooled around before, he still got a little shy when you bore yourself for him. He could be the most ruthless, confident, cunning warrior on the battlefield, but as soon as he was alone in a room with you naked, it was like he sank back into himself, and suddenly he had no idea what to do. You knew you were the only woman he’d ever seen or touched intimately, and he had been bashful-- even a bit ashamed-- when he admitted to never having gone all the way with anyone before. You remembered that conversation like it was yesterday:

_ “There’s no need to be embarrassed,” you had assured him. “The Jedi don’t encourage those kinds of relationships.” _

_ “To indulge is to walk the path of the dark side,” he mumbled in agreement, obviously quoting someone.  _

_ “So… we don’t have to do anything. Ever, if you don’t want to.” _

_ Anakin’s eyes bore deep into yours, searching for a lie. He knew what was expected to come of relationships, and he’d always been worried you wouldn’t be able to deal with his difficulties maneuvering around what he wanted and what he’d been taught was right. But he wanted  _ you _ , he was sure of it, regardless of what the Code said about forming attachments. _

_ “I want to.” _

_ It was like the words surprised even him. To utter them meant another chip in his connection to the Order, and he hated how it had driven him to such ultimatums. But no matter what, he would choose you over them anytime he was given the choice.  _

Since then, you had yet to do it. While there had been instances where you had gotten close, he was always either called away for duty, or needed in the starfighter hangers. On the nights where you were allowed to be together without interruption, usually one of you-- or sometimes both of you-- were simply too tired to do anything that required more than the use of your hands and mouths. 

Alas. You had caught Anakin in a rare window of time where neither of you were dogged down by war duties or struggling to stay awake long enough for a quick round of half-assed foreplay. Again-- you had no expectations going into this night, but even if he wanted to do nothing but hold your hand, you still thought he’d appreciate the eye candy. 

“Anakin… you can look at me, you know.”

He twisted the bottle around in his hands nervously, setting it on the bedside table before turning to face you. His eyes did not stray from your face.

“You look beautiful.” 

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop the flattered smile from spreading across your face. 

“Can I…” he swallowed hard, gaze darkening. “Can I touch you?”

“Of course.”

He was slow, his touch light as a feather as he trailed his fingertips down the exposed skin of your arm. It tickled, reawakening the goosebumps from before, but you kept yourself as still as possible so he wouldn’t be scared away.

You really should have had more faith in him. The moment he saw you splayed out on the bed for him like a 3 course meal, he wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and ravage you. But his own insecurities held him back-- not exactly knowing what to do, if he’d be good, if you’d enjoy it. Regardless, it would take a whole army of clones to drag him away from the angel beneath his fingertips now. 

His hands wandered further, down the crook of your elbow, up your forearm, tracing a line up your wrist and onto your palm. He tangled your fingers together, tugging your palm forward to press a kiss onto the back of your hand.

“Oh geez,” you laughed, batting him playfully. He laughed too, long eyelashes falling onto his cheekbones as he closed his eyes and focused on kissing each of your knuckles individually. “Anakin, you’re such a sap.”

“Let me have this,” he murmured against your skin, and began peppering more kisses against your palm, your wrist, up the soft skin of your inner arm.

And so, you let him have it.

He shifted further onto the bed so he could kiss his way up to your shoulder, and you didn’t miss the way the towel slid further down his hips as he did so. Once he made it to your neck, he began sucking and nibbling at the delicate skin there, his mouth teasing, playful. You tilted your head to give him more access, and the wet ends of his hair soothed the sudden feverish film over your body.

You had felt this way before-- needing, yearning, pulsing for his touch. And every time, you had to force yourself back now. There was no way you would pressure Anakin into doing anything just because of your uncontrollable arousal, and this time was no different. However, he showed no signs of slowing down.

Making his way up your neck, he pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth once before tilting your chin toward him, fitting your lips against his. You couldn’t help but lean into him, hands coming up to hold the swell of muscles on his shoulders.

His lips were hot against yours, burning with an intensity you’d never felt from him before. It was like the buzzing of his nervousness, his excitement, was tangible, and you could taste it on your tongue. 

You let him make the first moves, licking his way into your mouth, pushing you back against the pillows, slotting his thigh between your legs. Your hands slowly inched down his bare body, and he shifted forward, urging them down further. 

Soon, he was untying the towel from around his waist and discarding it onto the floor, barely taking a moment to breathe before surging forward to kiss you again. Your fingers danced around the v of his hips, eliciting a low sound from his throat. You wanted to hear it again, and again, and again, the soft, shameless sounds of his pleasure like music to your ears. So when you tentatively wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock and he didn’t pull away, you took it as a sign that it was okay to start pumping him, slowly and carefully, to work him up to full length.

He broke away from your lips, breath stuttering out in a shaky sigh as he lost himself in the feel of your hand. You smoothed the damp bangs back from his forehead so you could see his face better, wanting to memorize every single moment of this.

“Y/n, I--  _ fuck _ ,” he kissed you again. “I want to be with you.”

Excitement pooled in your stomach, travelling between your thighs. Obviously it wasn’t an expectation, but you had been hoping he’d say that.

“You’re sure of it?” you slowed your hand, wanting to be certain he was thinking clearly. 

“I’m sure of it.”

He moved his hips impatiently against your hand, and then suddenly froze. Realization dawned over his face, and he pulled your hand away from him.

“What? What is it?”

His cheeks were stained red again, embarrassed pout on his lips. 

“I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.”

Your concerned expression morphed into one of affectionate amusement, and you giggled lightly. “That’s what you’re worried about? Listen baby, no matter what happens, I’ll still love you. Even if you last only 3 seconds.”

He huffed out another embarrassed sigh, eyes squeezed closed so he didn’t have to look at you. You kissed the underside of his jaw, relaxing the tension there, and then grabbed one of the arms he was using to hold himself up over you.

He shifted all of his weight onto his metal arm in turn, opening his eyes to watch you guide his hand over your breast, covering his fingers with yours as you squeezed. You hummed happily, hoping it would get his mind off of his fears.

“It’s a shame, you know,” you rolled your hips against his teasingly, “that I got all dressed up in this lingerie and you still haven’t tried to take it off of me yet.”

Mission success. His eyes shadowed over in lust again as he let them wander over your form. The chamise hugged your figure snugly, the smooth silk gleaming in the low light until the cutoff at the top of your thighs. You weren’t even wearing underwear beneath, and you’re pretty sure he knew by the way the hand on your breast began its downward descent.

“Ah ah ah,” you caught his wrist, and his breath got stuck in his throat. “Finish the job here first.”

He returned his hand to your breast, squeezing softly before running over sternum and repeating the action to the other side. He leaned down to kiss over the cloth of your chemise, circling your nipples with his tongue until they stood upright, poking visibly from beneath the silk. 

Only once they had both been shown equal treatment did you let his hand roam downward. You nipped at his bottom lip as he slipped his hand under the bottom of your lingerie, running his fingers through your folds and gasping lightly at how wet you were. 

“All for me?” he asked, and your chest swelled at the hopefulness of that question-- as if he couldn’t believe you’d want him so much.

“All for you,” you covered his hand in yours again, guiding him to where you wanted him. He knew how to get you off with just his fingers, but usually he took his time and lingered on every place that could make you see stars. Now, you didn’t think you had the patience for that, and you desperately just wanted something inside of you.

With your encouragement he plunged his fingers into you, once, twice. He took over, letting you hold onto his arm and feel the muscles work in it as he shifted his fingers in and out of you. Soon, you were gasping for more, legs spreading to fit your knees around his hips, bucking up to grind against his hand, getting closer to the stiff, waiting member that you really wanted.

He took the hint, pulling his fingers out of you and sliding his cock through your folds instead. He groaned at the new feeling, quick and appreciating. He did this a couple more times, slower with every pass through your folds, and you knew the nerves were catching back up to him.

Reaching down to situate him against your entrance, you squeezed his hips with one hand and held his jaw in your fingers with the other as you kissed him. 

“I love you,” you reminded him, grounding him, and then smiled. “Just enjoy yourself.”

It didn’t take much more encouragement before he was sinking into you, arms trembling at the feeling. He hissed through his teeth, struggling to keep his eyes open before he was fully inside you.

“Does that feel okay? I’m not hurting you?”

“Quite the opposite,” you exhaled in relief. He felt even better than you had imagined-- long and heavy, with just the right thickness to make you feel that delicious stretch you had been craving for so long. You had no intentions of finishing, as you had already set your mission on making him feel as good as possible. Still, you brought a hand down to begin rubbing your clit, needing to relieve the ache that was there.

“You want me to do that?” Anakin questioned. 

“Mm, it’s okay. You do what feels good for you.”

With that, he steadied himself with his hands on your waist, and then pulled out a couple inches. The look of concentration on his face was… well… endearing, to say the least, as he pushed back in, experimenting with small, deep thrusts. 

You rolled your hips with his, and while at first the timing was a little awkward, soon you had a good pace going, and he was rocking into you smoothly. He was being so gentle, so careful, and you knew by the way his fingers were digging into your waist that he was holding back. So you bucked your hips up against him particularly hard, hips hitting hips, and grinned at the unintentional groan he rewarded you with.

“You can go faster, Ani,” you let him know, speeding up your motions on your clit. He took that as a guide, matching the movement of your hand with the pace of his hips. Although he had little experience, he was doing a damn good job. His hips moved in a fluid motion, thrusting into you with a new fervor now that you had assured him it was alright. He hung his head, watching himself disappear inside of you with each press forward, breaths leaving him in ragged pants.

As soon as you started to clench around him, he knew he was gone.

It took him by surprise. One minute he was grabbing your leg, pushing it up higher to get a deeper angle, and the next, the warm, familiar ball of pleasure in the pit of his stomach spread to every orifice of his body, spilling inside you in a thick, hot stream. 

He clutched your waist in his hands, keeping you locked onto him as he came inside you with a strangled moan. Halfway through his high, he realized you had not finished, and bat your hand out of the way to rub your clit fast with his thumb, making you catch up with him.

This took you by surprise, as you really just wanted to watch him come undone above you. But soon, the pleasure you had vaguely been aware of tingling through your veins burst open like a round of fireworks, and you lurched forward as you came all over his cock. The whole scenario was strangely amusing, and you found yourself laughing as you came down from your high, wrapping your arms around Anakin’s neck and pulling him down so that he was laying on your chest.

“You were perfect, Ani,” you kissed the top of his head, aware of his confusion at your laughter. “It was so good. You didn’t have to make me cum, you know.”

“Sure I did,” his voice was muffled by your chamise. His fingers relaxed on your waist, and then a beat later, “I made you feel good?”

“You made me feel  _ amazing _ ,” you twisted your fingers into the hair at the back of his head, smiling softly to yourself. You knew he would never admit it, at least willingly, but he had an innate, undying desire for validation. He always melted at just about any praise you gave him, and this time you had no issues indulging him.

You stayed in that embrace for a long while, waiting for each other’s hearts to slow before he let you go take a shower. You’re not really sure why you even bothered. You knew the moment you stepped out of the bathroom, he’d have your right back in his bed, convincing you he needed to “practice.” If only you had an inkling of resistance to that idea. 


End file.
